


"Prepared" Is to "You" as "Not" Is to "Test"

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Mind Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: when Kim and Ron switch bodies





	"Prepared" Is to "You" as "Not" Is to "Test"

**Author's Note:**

> "What does that mean?"  
"Exactly."

**Ron’s POV**

_Kim is really gifted. Like, I know she’s smart in school. And I know she’s amazing at cheerleading. She can drive a car, save the world in a day, and come back in time for a dance or a game. Or even a party. I don’t know why the people here don’t treat her like a queen._

**Kim’s POV**

_Ron makes all of this look so easy. He acts like no one’s watching when he’s our mascot. He doesn’t get killed on the wrestling mat. He has no problems trying to seduce girls all the time. He gets bullied by the football team at lunchtime, and he’s basically covered in dumb luck. Or dumb skill, as he says._

**Shared POV**

_I can’t wait to be back in my body and living my life._


End file.
